This invention relates to electrically powered mining machinery and equipment, and in particular to a method of and apparatus for moving electrically powered mining equipment.
A lot of underground mining machinery and equipment, for example the large continuous miners and coal breaker feeders used in coal mines, is electrically powered from external sources. Large cables conduct the electric power to the mining machines from electric power sources provided at the active mining sites. However, these sources are not widely available throughout a mine, and there may be as much as 2,000-4,000 feet between adjacent power sources. Thus, great difficulties arise when it is desired to move the equipment from one mining site to another. Typically, the mining machine is left connected to its original power source, and it is moved toward the next adjacent power source. The machine may be trailing several thousand feet of cable as it moves toward the next power source. When the mining machine reaches the end of its cable, the cable is disconnected from the original power source and carried forward to the next power source. Because of the lengths of cable required, the cable is extremely heavy, and a large crew may be required to handle the cable. They may even need the assistance of one or more battery powered machines. This "leapfrogging" procedure is continued until the mining machine reaches its final destination.
This method of moving mining machinery is extremely time consuming and expensive. It removes very expensive mining machinery from production for long periods of time, and may tie up other auxiliary equipment as well. It likewise diverts personnel from productive tasks. It can be very strenuous work, and separates the workers from each other making communication to coordinate the job difficult.